there's nothing i like more than space (except you)
by Marvelgeek42
Summary: He sounded nostalgic and melancholic enough that Isa wasn't sure whether responding or not was more awkward. [Future AU, Bella is a vampire]


**For _DobbyRocksSocks_ , I hope you like it!**

 **Word Count: 811**

* * *

 ** _there'e nothing i like more than space (except you)_**

* * *

Even after almost two centuries, Isabella Swan had no idea who had been the one to turn her.

And honestly, that was probably a good thing, considering that she had no idea how to react at that point. Should she thank them for lengthening her life? Curse him for making her rely on blood? Both seemed equally valid arguments at this stage of her life.

Because hey, she had made some contacts and relied mostly on donated blood, which tasted just as good as she remembered fresh blood to be. And her longer life enabled her to see the world develop more than anyone else born in her time—unless they were also turned.

On the other hand, however, she had had to fake her death and thus cause her parents a tremendous amount of grief. And she was essentially alone, even when surrounded by people. Perhaps especially then—no one else had to hold themselves back in an attempt not to kill everyone else, after all.

So yeah, there were ups, but there were also downs.

Isa—the name she went by these days—sighed. There was no use in dwelling in what ifs. She can't change anything that happened in the past either way.

Life went on and Isa had to grow with it if she did not want to destroy herself completely.

Isa stayed a part of the world, simply no longer in Phoenix or any of the States around the Southern border, but in Canada. She still doesn't like the cold and the clouds, but she has grown used to them and stopped bothering her as much.

Which brought her to this point. She was walking the streets of Quebec that were so much cleaner than any street Isa had seen in her time as human. It was really astonishing how much society had progressed and continued to progress in the time she had been alive. Litter was barely a thing of concern anymore, since just about everything was either recycled or made out of ocean plastic and the proceeded to be recycled. Honestly, it was a wonder that it had taken them that long to figure things out.

Everything was so much easier when everyone had pretty much equal chances. At least by comparison to the time Isa had been born in and all the time before it.

By the time her thoughts had drifted to that point, she had reached her destination of the day: the Edwards Space Center.

"Pretty crazy, huh?" a man asked next to her. Isa can smell that the lean man standing beside her is a vampire as well, if the golden eyes had not been enough of a hint.

"It certainly is," she replied. "How far we've come and all that. I am Isa, by the way."

"Jasper. Jasper Whitlock," he introduced himself in a fashion that had been considered old-fashioned back when she had still been human. He even bowed a little bit.

"Isabella Swan." It was only fair to respond with her own full name and a courtesy. "What are you doing here?"

Jasper looks at the high ceiling of the place that has a holographic image of the stars directly above them at this moment. Well, not technically this moment, but rather the at least decades old light that reached the earth at that point, but whatever.

"I've always liked the stars. It felt about time to visit them." He sounded nostalgic and melancholic enough that Isa wasn't sure whether responding or not was more awkward.

After a few seconds of relative silence had passed, Isa took a deep breath and followed his eyes. "There have been so many that would have given so much to be able to do that. There still are," she added after a second, "let's not pretend otherwise."

"I know." You could practically grab the tension in the air. Both of them are remembering all those they have lost over time. Those who died, whether human or vampire. "I am glad that I get the chance to do this. And you, Isa? Why are you here?"

"For pretty much the same reason."

She feels a wave of something happier originate from Jasper, almost as if asking her permission to affect her, which she gladly did.

"Three cheers for those that do, three for those that didn't or don't have the chance to, and three on those doing it for them", she proposed.

"Hear hear. Say, you wouldn't be interested in doing this together by any chance, would you?" Jasper looked quite hopeful as he asked it. He had been alone for a while longer than she had, Isa can feel it.

"I would be glad to do so." The smile on her face is one of the most honest ones she can ever remember giving.

And who knows. Maybe this is the start of something beautiful.


End file.
